Hotohori's bad day
by Yanagawa Hanako
Summary: Parody or Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Hotohori's having a BAD day


Hotohori and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day   
Genre: Humor, Fluff   
Rating: PG   
Warnings: Fluff to the extreme, Mild Hotohori bashing, shonen ai hints (not enough to hurt anyone though)  
Summary: Hotohori has a BAD day  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I went to sleep with my sword in my bed and now it's stuck in my hair and when I got out of bed this morning I tripped on my hand mirror and by mistake I dropped my crown in the sink while the water was running, I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.   
  
At breakfast Tamahome found a miniature currency mint in his rice bowl and Mitsukake found a doctors kit in his rice bowl but in my rice bowl all I found was rice.   
  
I think I'll move to the Miko's world   
  
In the carriage Keisuke let Chiriko have a seat by the window. Amiboshi and Suboshi got seats by the window too. I said I was being scrunched. I said I was being smushed. I said, if I don't get a seat but the window I am going to be carsick. No one even answered.   
I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, ver bad day.  
  
At school Miss Soi liked Nakago's picture of Seiryuu better than my picture of the invisible phoenix.   
  
A fencing time she said my stance was off. At hair care time she said I left out the leave in conditioner. Who needs leave in conditioner?   
I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.   
  
I could tell because Nuriko said I wasn't his best friend anymore. He said that Tasuki was his best friend and Chichiri was his second best friend and that I was only his third best friend.   
I hope your true gender is discovered and mocked, I said to Nuriko. I hope the next time you get pocky it mysteriously vanishes and ends up in the Miko's world.  
  
There where TWO bottles of sake in Tasuki's lunch bag and Chichiri got a whole box of dark chocolate pocky and Nuriko got a 12 ounce Nuriko Special. Guess who the Miko forgot to give dessert?   
  
It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
That's what it was because Miaka took us all to the dentist and Dr. Tomo found a cavity just in me. Come back next week and I'll fix it, said Dr. Tomo.   
  
Next week, I said, I'm going to the Miko's world.  
  
On the way downstairs my shoe caught on the edge of the step and while we where waiting for Miaka to get the carriage Tamahome made me fall in the mud and then when I started crying because if the mud Mitsukake said I was a crybaby and while I was punching Mitsukake for saying I was a crybaby Miaka came back and scolded me for being muddy and fighting   
  
I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everybody. No one even answered.  
  
So then we went to the shoe store to buy new shoes. Tamahome chose dark green slippers. Mitsukake chose black slippers. I chose red ones with curved toes but then the shoe man said, We're all sold out. They made me buy plain sky blue ones, but they can't make me wear them.  
  
When we picked up Yui at her office she said I couldn't play with her scrolls, but I forgot. She also said to be careful of the things on her desk, and I was careful, except for my elbow. She also said don't fool around with her phone, but I think I called the Miko's world. Yui said please don't pick her up anymore.   
  
It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.  
  
There was sashimi [1] for dinner and I hate sashimi.   
  
There where ugly people on TV ans I hate ugly things.   
  
My bath was too hot, the servants where rude, my favorite hair pins went down the drain, and I hade to wear my robe that looks like a big white table cloth, I hate the robe that looks like a big white table cloth.  
  
When I went to bed Mitsukake took back Tama0neko, even though he said I could keep jim and my favorite candle burned all the way down and I bit my tongue.   
  
Nuriko wants to sleep with Tasuki and not with me.   
  
It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.   
  
Miaka says some days are like that.   
  
Even in the Miko's world.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OWARI!!   
  
Hee hee, silly-ness extreme poor hori-sama! Hana-chan wants feedback!!   
  
[1] - Sashimi is raw fish YUM!   



End file.
